Changes
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: It's a special day for a certain black hedgehog. But something is bothering him. Something, different.


**Changes**

It was a quiet day in Station Square. A few years had past by, and Shadow's memories had been restored completely. Everyone who knew Shadow knew alot about him now, embarrassing or not. They also finally found out when his birthday was. And it just so happened to be today.

Sonic and the others were preparing a surprise party for the black hedgehog. They seemed to constantly forget that he hated surprises unless it was of importance, but then again this was his birthday. So of course it was very important.

After everything was set, it was Sonic's job to look for Shadow. Considering for the most party that he probably took the job to avoid any contact with Amy, as the other job open was to stack the presents, a job that she and another was to be assigned to. When he found Shadow, about an hour had past. In hindsight, it would've been the best to check the Space Colony Ark first, considering he had the most memories there. He found the look-alike staring down the window looking down at Earth. It looked so peaceful from up there. Hard to beleive that this place nearly caused the destruction of that said planet.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic said, making the other turn to him, rather calmly by the way.

"Faker," Shadow greeted. He still didn't get over the fact that Sonic called him a "faker". Who could blame him?

"Tails needed you back at his place," Sonic said.

"For what," Shadow asked.

"Uh," Sonic stuttered, "He...needs help with the Tornado."

"Why can't you help him," Shadow asked.

"Shadow, you know more about this kind of stuff than I do," Sonic claimed.

"Sonic," Shadow said, "The Tornado used to be your plane."

"...Oh," Sonic said; this was not going well at all, "Well, there's alot of damage done to it from a recent battle with Dr. Eggman. And, I can't even fix it! So, he made me go get you."

"I'm not buying it," Shadow began turning back to the window, "Look, I'm not in the mood for any of your silly little pranks."

Sonic walked over to Shadow. "C'mon, Shadz," Sonic said, "It's not a prank, I swear. Tails really needs you to come down to his work-shop."

"And like I said," Shadow retorted, "I'm not in the mood for any of your schemes."

"Shadow," Sonic said, "Is something bothering you?"

Shadow didn't respond.

"It's Maria, isn't it?"

"Yes-I mean, no! It's not as bad as before, you're right...don't worry about me. I'm just, tired that's all. It's been pretty busy since Robotnik's return, you know?"

"..." Sonic put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Shadow, you don't have to feel guilty about Maria's death anymore. That's all in the past now. You know that-."

"I don't feel guilty at all," Shadow yelled, startling Sonic into backing away from him, "That's the point!"

Silence fell on the two of them. Shadow began panting, as if to calm himself down. He turned back to the window and said, "I've suffered enough."

Sonic slowly walked back next to Shadow, but with a distance between them. "Shadow," Sonic said, "You know you didn't have any other choice."

"You don't get it, Sonic," he called him by his real name...okay, somthing must be wrong, "She did what she had to do. I highly doubt Maria would still be alive by now anyway. I don't...blame anyone. It's just all of this. My memories have returned, yes, but...everything's different now. Like my veiw's bvecome distorted in some twisted way. Everything's changed from the pictures I've seen on the Ark; there are cities where there should be forests, rivers where there should be fields! Over fifty years, Sonic, fifty years, and I've only recently remembered those years in this place. How can anyone expect things to...go back to where they were before?"

He turned to Sonic, obvious pain in his face. "I know you think I'm going to crack," he said, "I'm just...so very tired."

Sonic smiled. "We care about you Shadow," Sonic said, "And we trust you. I understand why you're feeling this way. You don't have to worry about the past though, not too much. History is made so we can remember, so we can repeat, or so we could make sure it doesn't happen again. The future, however, brings change, something new, a new life. Things will change more and more everyday, and every year...but...you learn to love change. It makes life more exciting that way."

Shadow began digesting what Sonic was telling him. He didn't understand how, but, what he said made sense.

"Besides," Sonic said, "I thought you said you'd leave the past behind you? That too hard for you now, Mr. Ultimate Life Form?"

Shadow twitched.

"If that's what you are, anyway."

Shadow twitched again. Now he was mad.

The next thing that happened was that Shadow began chasing Sonic around, all the way back to earth, and all the way to Tails' workshop. He was indeed surprised that everyone had thrown a party for his birthday. He had been thinking so hard about the changes that he forgot all about it. He realized now that he had been contemplating way too much about the past, and that the point of letting it go was to look to the future. And so, as the party began, he smiled.

_Happy Birthday, big sis (aka, cynda1)_

_No matter how much of a pain you or I can be, we still manage to love each other. And I'm glad for that._

_Love, your little sister, GTS._


End file.
